


Hold my hand, don't let me go

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, It start sad but turns better, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: dell is tired of this life that he had to live. He is very tired of life being very unfair to him.He decides that the only way to end his misery is to commit an act that will not turn back.luckily, someone very special will save him and prove that not everything is lost





	Hold my hand, don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me. Is my first fic and i try my best. Also my English is something bad so probably you will see some "errors" maybe.  
And i don't know how to tag or what to tag.

3 ... with this were 3 bottles of beer that had been drunk so far.

4 ... 4 was the last of the bottles left in the empty refrigerator.

He takes it in his trembling hands without looking and vaguely sits back in that same corner of the cold and empty floor, in the dark of his depressing apartment, the dirt was up to the ceiling as well as in his body and all his clothes broken and broken. He continues to drink since he has nothing left to do now, his stomach roars with hunger but he ignores that.

"Life is complete bullshit," he says quietly to himself.

After finishing his beer he stares at the ceiling for several seconds feeling very miserable, wondering several times why God put him in this world (if there is a god after all).

He stands up from the ground with his back against the wall and with a lot of difficulty standing up due to the broken glass on the floor and because he has a bare foot and surely one or more courteous ones will have been made but what is the point of worrying about that now. He goes slowly to the window, opens the window and goes outside towards the balcony. 

He is very tired, because of the same level of hunger and sleep he is suffering now, the pain in his head unbearable.

On the edge of the balcony he Look down towards the street, see the hundreds of vehicles pass by with all those very striking lights that illuminate the night streets. 

Inhale deeply and release it a few seconds later. Slowly climb the wooden railing, the last barrier that leaves him behind and prevents from getting rid of all this misery.

Standing on the wooden railing and surprisingly manages to maintain balance despite his dizzy mind.

He looks at the night and starry sky, giggles a little at the fact that his mind told him that it was the only way to get out of all this and he told himself that he had no more choice.  
Feeling for the last time the breeze in his pale and malnourished skin, he slowly closes his eyes.

"I don't care about anyone," he says to himself and is the push his mind needs to jump.

He must have been unconscious or doesn't know what happened after he jumped off the balcony. The only thing he knows is that next to his eyes he is reliving the events of his past as if he were watching a movie.

He remembers his childhood, Dad had abandoned them when he was a very short age, Mom spent the day drinking that wine on the shelves day and night, and it seemed that she had completely forgotten that he existed because she completely ignored him when he he wanted her to play with him or at least give him something to eat, or maybe that was the way to show him that she hated him because he was the cause of dad leaving the house, he didn't know that until now. Mama died a few years later causing him to be an orphan. On the street cold and hungry wandering alone, a child of a young age without a name.

Someone found him and He was sent to an orphanage of bad death, where all the other children were very bad with him, they stole his food, they gave him ridiculous name, they did not play with him, he was beaten by the greatest of the place, and he was locked in the darkest places. those places soon became his sanctuary of trouble, it was the only place where he could be alone and be calm.

The parents who came to the orphanage to adopt someone they saw was special to them, they stopped in front of him when they saw him sitting in that corner being very alone with dirty clothes and some bruises on his body. they didn't feel sorry for him, they didn't bother to even wonder if he was hungry, if he felt good or how it ended up like this, no. they didn't do any of that, they just passed on it.  
They threw him out of the orphanage because they no longer wanted to shelter him because he was old enough to take care of him or it was because he did not get enough money that he was paid in his part-time job to pay for the expenses of the orphanage, he does not know clearly. Over time and with his current job, he managed to afford a small house for him and put his needs up.

in the middle of his work Life smiled a little when he met a very pretty woman who for him was very special, had a son with her and gave him everything he could to make her and her son comfortable. He even began to think back then that life was not as bad as it seemed. Of course ... it was that way until he discovered that the woman he was with was a gold digger and she didn't love him, he only stayed with him for his money and all the things he had given her all this time. And if that weren't enough, she had confessed that she was seeing someone secretly without him knowing. The next day after all the verbal fight he had with the woman, she disappeared from the house taking all valuables that were in the small house along with the money that he had saved and earned with so much hard work during all these years and taking his son too, he thought that was the best, after all if he can barely support himself, as he hopes to keep a newborn creature. Even so, he told himself that it is not worth thinking about that and continued with his life working even harder in his work. The bosses began to complain that company objects began to disappear along with certain amounts of money. He does not understand why or why, but someone pointed out that he was to blame for all that, that it was he who stole the money objects and then resold them, and for some reason the bosses believed the mob. He defended himself by saying that it had nothing to do with it, that he did not know where the stolen objects were, but no matter how many times he said he was not to blame, he also ended up in jail. In the time he spent in jail he suffered all kinds of abuse, both physical and verbal and even those that should not be named, the other convicts always take advantage of the new whore who enters the place.

but miraculously he was released three weeks after they found the real culprit of the robberies, but regardless of the minimum degree of satisfaction he felt when leaving that infernal place, he would never forget those three weeks of insufferable torture. The company paid him a miserable sum so that a possible demand could be avoided, He return to his small house, unfortunately they had seized it and without another option a room was paid on the sixth floor of an apartment of a normal hotel in the slums of the city.  
In the time that passed, he tried to find a new job to be able to support himself since he had enough money and the one he has now is not going to last much longer, each place to which staff was requested he went to apply for a job. 

in all places he always attracted those rare looks that judged him in a bad way and he knows the reason for that. Just because he was in jail for a crime that he did not commit does not mean that he is a dangerous criminal, but people are not worried about hearing the non-unique truth that interests them is gossip and expanding it in the worst possible way without measuring the consequences. And as a result of all this, all the companies rejected their requests because whoever hired a former convict without prejudging before saying that this could be stolen from hidden things or cause inremediable problems. He had enough, he had tired of all this, he had tired of how people treat him, of having so much bad luck in life, that he had to live this life of crap. 

And to close the circle of misfortunes that occurred in this miserable life, a stray dog out of nowhere comes out of an alley to bite his foot and steal a shoe, and since he can't buy new ones so he stayed, with a barefoot walking Wherever he have to go. He already gave up, gave up trying to get a job, gave up seeing something good in people, gave up life. He began drinking without stopping by becoming an alcoholic in the solitude of the empty apartment, and once a empty bottle as ended he threw it at the first thing his blurred vision focused on. so day after day until he runs out of a single penny to eat and drink. The last thing he achieved was about four bottles of beer that he bought from a tramp that the liquid it contained was a strange and very doubtful color. But to hell with that, what would it do to worry now.

now He is sitting on the floor, starving, cold, and very sleepy. And his only company was these four long-necked friends who are the only thing he has left now. His eyelids are heavy and his head is spinning when he drinks this suspicious drink that was finished and he doesn't care what it was. The warning that he received a few days ago was going through his mind several times about the fact that if he didn't pay the apartment rent tomorrow, he would end up in the street, He lets out an empty laugh at the mere stupid thought.

"Try to charge me that stupid debt now that I'm not going to be here anymore. Bastards," he says out loud to nothing as he throws the last bottle he held in his hands against the wall.  
He had already decided before, he already decided that when he would finish all his things that he would then go to the place to which the believers of those stupidities about God and the devil, that there is a heaven and a hell. But if those shits existed, if the stupid god exists, then why is he in this situation. Bha! Who cares about that at that moment.

Rising from the ground on the way to the balcony regardless of the pain in his feet or how tired and sick he is. The only thing that matters is to end this crappy life once and for all.  
Once you climb the balcony. He doesn't think about anything else, he only hears the sound of the breeze that passes through the middle of his ears. He hears the door of his apartment open strongly but that does not matter now. With some last words of encouragement for your brain, And ... jump. "DELL!!!" ... Dell hears someone shout his name as he slowly falls to his death. He manages to recognize in an instant who owns that voice, it was Jane his neighbor in this hotel and as if nothing remembers how it was that he met Jane in the first place. 

He was in the orphanage, just as always sitting on a bench looking at the floor. At that moment a ball falls and rolled right in front of him. He did not give importance to that, at that time a child one or two years older than he picked up the ball approached. But at that time as a child he stood in front of him staring at him. "Hey," the boy says but he ignores it. The child tries again only a little higher this time, and seeing that the other does not pay attention he decided to approach him and turn his head to see him in the eyes. "It's not very good not to answer when someone is talking to you, you know," he saw two crystal blue eyes that were staring at him. He took his hands off him and kept looking at the ground but in another direction. The boy in front of the arch raised his eyebrow at that gesture. "You are not someone very talkative aren't ya" the boy says as he sits next to him and starts playing with the ball spinning in his hand. "Hey. Do you know how to play with the ball? Would you like to play with me?" The boy asks and he says not shaking his head. "Would you like to learn how?" The boy suggests standing in front of him. He doesn't know whether to say yes or no at that point. "Come on, it's easy, come, I'll show you how to play" the child takes something away and throws the ball and it falls in front of him, he looks at him for a few seconds without knowing what to do. "You're supposed to throw it back," the boy says in the distance. 

He takes the ball and throws it back, but unlike the ball rolled on the ground instead of going over it because of how weak he threw it stopping in the middle of the distance between them. "Good. That's how it is done" the boy says as he runs after the ball. And so they stay playing to catch the ball. He was having a little fun in the process. Until the two got tired of playing so much and sat side by side on the bench. "That was fun, don't you think. It's better to play with someone else," the boy says and he nods slowly. "By the way, what is your name?" The boy asks and he doesn't answer because he doesn't know if he has a name either. "What. You have no name?" He looks at the floor somewhat sad. "Hmm ... well then I'll give you one. What do you say?" Instead of answering with a yes or no, he inclined his head indifferently. But that made the boy smile. 

"I'll take that as a yes" then the boy began to say random names in the hope that he would like one, but most of the options were rare names of celebrities or chaotic and meaningless.  
"Heavens friend, I try. See ... how about ..... D ... Of ... Dell" the boy says and he ... likes it. "Do you like dell?" The child asks and "dell" nods. The boy shows a smile from ear to ear showing his teeth. "well then" he extends his hand in his direction "nice to meet you dell, you can call me jane." Dell Returns the handshake and gives a look like asking something obviously. "Yes. I know what you're going to say, which is a woman's name. But at least I have one you know kiddo" he says defending himself. And for the first time dell ... laughs. 

And so Jane became his friend after that, the only one he had. They played together, Jane gave him half of his food when dell was taken from him, made him company in his isolated place telling impossible stories that always made him smile, and was at his side when they tried to abuse him. In those moments dell felt for the first time cherish by someone and that someone also cared for him and that felt ... good.  
Sure. It was that way until Jane was adopted and he never will saw him again. But before Jane left the building. He went with dell, gave him a goodbye hug and made a promise saying that he will never forget it. He also gave him one of his precious blue boots that he never took off. It was comically large but still he keep it and was no longer with at least one bare foot. He felt bad for Jane who walked only with one foot with the boot and the other with a sock on the mud but that was how he decided.

That blue boot dell still retains it, now he doesn't remember where, but he still retains it.  
When Dell thought he would never see Jane again. But that was until when he moved to the hotel room the first day. He was received by a person who was a head taller than him, with short ash blond hair, well dressed and in good shape and with a smile on his face. Bringing a blue plastic casserole with freshly made food inside it and welcoming him to the hotel. Dell takes the casserole in his hands and his stomach knots when he sniffs what is inside. Before the guy leaves for his room, he stares at dell for a full minute without saying anything.

"Hey ... call me weird, but I think I had seen you before" the guy says scratching his chin and slowly approaching and examining it from top to bottom for several seconds. In that he lets out a breath of amazement and out of nowhere he embraces dell, "I can't believe it's you"  
Dell pushes the casserole aside to prevent it from falling because of the sudden hug he received, he doesn't know what happens. "What? Don't tell me you forgot about me?" Dell bows his head showing that he has no idea who he is. The guy shrugs and takes a step back extending his hand. "Ahem. Nice to meet you, again Mr. dell. You can call me Jane."  
... dell gasps, very surprised to see Jane again would like to smile to show how happy he is to see him once more ... but he can't. Not after suffering so much.  
During the following week after that, Jane invited dell to his apartment at night to hang out. dell accepted since he has nothing better to do then an afternoon of criticism and prejudice.  
Jane receives him in his apartment with a dinner that, when tasted, makes dell almost burst into tears for how good it is. He had never tried anything so delicious and freshly made before. While they were eating together, Jane was telling him everything he lived after the two separated. I've told him that his adoptive parents were very good with him, that he was sent to a very special school where he met and made many friends. And then he got a job he had always dreamed of but he doesn't tell dell what thay job was because he is ashamed. And after that he moved here and met dell.  
Dell is happy that his old friend had a great time there, unlike him, he would like to congratulate him or show a gesture of showing something that congratulates him on his effort but he can't, he doesn't know how. Then. Jane asks him what was dell's life And then ... and then ... He froze.

Dell does not say or do anything for several minutes, he just sat there stiff, not moving a single muscle. Jane was beginning to worry about him. Dell don't to talk about that. Every day that happened Jane waits for him in his apartment with a delicious dinner direct and more exquisite than the previous one. But unlike the previous days, Jane only talks about himself. He doesn't ask dell anything and Jane thinks he has an idea and a good reason not to do it. So the days passed until dell got tired of living. He closed the world, closed in his house and did not go out for long days and ... he closed his only friend he had. Once Jane entered the dell room finding him lying on the floor, drunk, almost naked, and with saliva and tears on his face, he ran and knelt beside him very worried asking what happens. And the only thing he received in response was a bottle on his head that broke instantly but luckily it caused nothing serious, along with cries of agony dell spoke. "LONG HERE!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU !!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEVER AGAIN JANE!!!" He says and seeing the shocked face that Jane has on his face causes him to suffer an unbearable pain in his chest, as if a large knife had been embedded in the middle of where the heart was located causing tears in his face get out of control by avoiding and hitting the only person that has shown a great degree of affection and interest towards someone like him. But he tries to calm himself by telling his clumsy head many times that it was the best. That it was the best thing that Jane no longer got together and worried about a useless poor man like him. that he needs to forget him, to abandon him like everything else. With no choice and no matter what he does or says, Jane left the scene leaving the poor man alone. "DELL!!!" Now that he thinks about it better, that he thinks about how jane has been and for everything he has done for him during all this time, at the orphanage, during the little time they spent together now that they were reunited. Dell never said "thank you" or even showed him a single gesture in which to show him how grateful he was to Jane for everything he did for him. He wished he could at least tell her once, just once, but he was too dumb to do it ... if...if they gave him another chance, even if only a few minutes. The only thing I would do in that short period of time would be to go wherever Jane is and say without fear "Thank you Jane, thank you for everything you do" 

Dell barely opens the eyelids of his eyes slowly, he does not feel as if he were on the ground standing, sitting or lying down. Wondering a couple of things. Perhaps he is already dead, perhaps he is delirious, perhaps he continues to fall alone that he still does not realize, perhaps he is floating towards the beyond, and moreover, who is the one who is now holding his hand now and prevents him from falling ...  
Dell opens his eyes wide when he realizes something. It's not falling, it's not floating ... it's not dead yet, it's hanging.

Looking down he sees the street illuminated by all those colored lights, then he just look up ... it's ... it's jane. Jane managed to catch him with his hand in the last second. He's using all his strength to lift it but it seems like it's too much, he slips, stretching his other hand he takes dell's arm and trying to pulls up. "Please ..." Jane says. "Please ... don't let go." Dell observes how Jane is trying to save him. He is trying to save him ... even if that means that he may also die trying to save him he still tries. (Why ...?) Dell asks himself (why do you do it? Why do you do this? Why are you going to sacrifice yourself for me? All For a good for nothing like me ...) "I'm not going to ..." Jane continues, as if I was reading his mind "I will not let you fall ... you are ... you are my friend ... the closest I have ... even if we didn't know each other very well ... I feel ... I feel that I shouldn't let you go like this because ... you ... I care about you ... I care so much about you to allow you to die like this without more and That way, "Jane finally says as a tear falls down for his face. Jane starts to slip. hearing all that, the other hand that hangs by its side comes alive and begins to move, and using the only thing that was left of strength he begins to climb. "That's it. Come on dell. don't give up now." Jane goes up to dell slowly, now that dell is also trying to climb too. After a great effort jane manages to climb completely to dell, the two remain panting lying on the floor, jane keeps dell close by hugging him tightly against his chest. Dell can hear how Jane's heart beats fast against his chest. Dell remains stiff, shaking, clinging to Jane with a lot of fear in his system, as if when he got to release it he would fall forever and...die. After what looked like a sharp sob, dell began to cry uncontrollably against Jane's chest saying he is very sorry. Jane caresses dell's back slowly tracing small circles to calm him down while whispering in his ear that everything is fine, that he is with him. Being very carefully, jane took dell to his apartment, gave him a bath and with a sponge he cleaned all the dirt on his body, being very careful with the injured parts of his body by passing soft and affectionate strokes. Jane Disinfects the cuts that dell had on most of his limbs and putting bandages on. Jane lent some of his clothes to dell since the one he was wearing was in an irreparable state and there was no point in keeping them so he threw them in the trash. In a bride style, Jane carried dell to his bed since, because of how weak he was, he could not walk on his own.  
He laid him in the middle of his bed, tucked him in and caresses the pillow behind his ear. Dell feels something and strange in his stomach, the soft touches he receives from Jane are not familiar to him, or it will be because he never received such a gesture in his life.

Jane leaves dell to get comfortable in his bed leaving the small lamp on just in case and before leaving he says that he will be in the living room in case he needs anything. "Wait," he says quickly before Jane leaves the room. "Could you ... stay with me. Just until I fell asleep. Please?" Dell says in such a light and sweet tone that Jane could not say No, that and also plans to leave him alone if he needs it.  
Taking the bench next to the desk he places it next to the bed, he supervises the man lying down, lightly patting his chest to calm him down a bit. Dell cannot help feeling very comfortable, although he did not ask for all this, even so, it feels very good, he feels very good and safe knowing that Jane is not going to leave him alone now, maybe he should now thank him for all the care he has received, but he is so tired that words do not come out of his mouth. The eyelids weigh heavily on him, and without realizing it he had slept softly snoring while he slept. Jane watches him closely, and when he is very sure that the man lying in bed is completely asleep, he leans forward and places a soft kiss on dell's forehead, whispering in his ear "I'll be here" and with that said and done, he slowly leaves the room but before closing the door he gives one last look through the middle of the opening, he feels very sorry for dell. God knows what the poor man had been through to want to commit suicide. 

Dell does not know where he is, he was walking for hours in a dark hallway and wherever his head turns, every bad event that occurred in his miserable life appears. Squeezing his eyes and covering his ears, he runs, but no matter how much he runs those words, they intensify even more with each step he takes and makes his head ache at higher levels. In the distance he thinks he sees the end of the hall where he finds a white door, he squeezes the step, believing that that door may save him from this madness. But crossing it falls into an endless black hole. as he falls towards who knows where he tries to ask for help, he screams a name loudly but for some reason he cannot hear himself and despair grows in his head for every second that passes. "Dell! Dell! Dell wake up dell!" Dell hits a jump from the bed he was in, he's sweating a lot, his hands tremble like leaves in a breeze, he looks around in a hurry finding that he is in the same room yesterday, Jane holds him by his shoulders.

"Are you all right? You were screaming a lot" instead of answering the question just asked by Jane, he pounced hugging the man in front of him tightly and on the verge of tears. Jane returns the hug a few seconds later, drawing small circles lightly on her back. "You're fine, it was just a nightmare, you're safe now," he whispered in his ear. They stay like this for a while until the man in their arms feels better, "do you feel better now?" Dell nods sadly without making eye contact with Jane. 

"Here. I make you a coffee, so you can feel better" Jane takes the cup from the table and helps dell consume half content. Jane gives Dell her space to recover. The man looks very bad, he looks too worried as if death were harassing him around the corner. Jane notices that his friend is very sad. He knows it would be wrong if he asks what he has in mind, but a part of him insists on doing it and that he needs to do it urgently. Biting his lower lip he begins, "dell ... I know it's not my place or the right time to do it but ... do you think you could tell me what happened?" Jane asks very carefully and in a sweet and soft tone. Dell looks sideways at the man who saved his life with that face saying he won't leave it unless he doesn't tell him what's wrong. Dell does not have the courage or the confidence to count, and knows that if it opens its mouth it will break in that same place. But something deep inside him, that he doesn't know exactly what it is, tells him that Jane is a good person and that he will understand.

"You know" dell starts taking big breaths in his shaking mouth to avoid breaking. "Jane. You know what it feels like to be alone in this world of pure crap and ... no matter how hard you try to do the right thing. The only thing you'll get in return is pure shit." Dell tells Jane everything as tears slowly come out of his eyelids and run his cheeks. He tells him that he once had a son with a damn witch who stole all his things and took his son to go with someone else. He tells him that in his work he was blamed for a crime he did not commit causing him to be imprisoned for a while, and that he received all kinds of abuse inside the prison. And that when leaving that the people who saw it point the finger marking him as someone unpleasant and despicable of the streets. He has suffered the worst of hell and thought that the only way to end his suffering was to commit suicide. 

Jane was listening to everything carefully, with an expression of pain towards dell upon hearing everything the poor man suffered in so little time. To see him crying that way feeling empty and without help as if he had a mark of bad luck and misfortunes that persecute him Wherever he goes. And if he had a draft to erase and rewrite his poor and unfortunate history, he would use it without thinking twice. It is a pity that there was no such thing. Instead of that. he brought dell against his form and put him in a big hug. "I know what it feels like to be alone in this damn world, feeling abandoned and with no one to help you or stand by your side, without having a helping hand that will hold you in the most difficult moments. And feel that nauseating feeling of wanting to end with all that damn." He says softly against his ear  
"believe me I know how that feels."

Then Jane makes dell see him in the eyes, with a tissue he dries the tears that run down his face and continues to speak slowly and softly "I know that this world is cruel and sometimes it can be very difficult to move on when everything you do working so hard falls apart in a day without realizing it and everything else turns against you and in the end everything seems lost.But that's because you had the misfortune of meeting the wrong people and they just want to see that you have a very bad time. no matter how much you suffer in return. In this world there are as many bad people as good, and maybe you find it hard to realize. but if you don't give up on life and give it a second chance, just like I did. and you let it continue, maybe you can see that this world is not as bad as it seems."

running his knuckles down his cheeks gently and showing a big smile. "Dell. What you need is someone to guide you, understand you and show you the right path in what everyone calls life. You should not throw away your life as if it were garbage." Dell is not able to describe the feeling he feels now once Jane kisses his forehead with such affection that it leaves him speechless. then he sees it again in the eyes. "Would you allow me to show you that living is worth it? Dell?" Jane ends with a nice smile on his face. Dell feels stunned. Maybe, just maybe, this is the signal for which he beg for so long, a beautiful sign to show that you are not alone in this world. Have someone by your side who understands your problems and helps you overcome them. But as emotion could with him he is able to nod only. Jane puts him in another hug, felling much more joy "everything will be fine now. You'll see" he promised 

During the time he spent, Jane was more open with dell to show him that he cares about him and that he loves him very much, Jane told him that his passion is cooking and that he works in a large restaurant together with a group that is very close and They work together as a great and strange family together. Jane introduced his friends to dell, where he works and that everyone is very close as a team, dell at first had his doubts but having Jane by his side there was nothing to fear, Jane's friends were very kind and compassionate to him. And very quickly he was part of that group of friends.

Everything was going very well during the day. But at night dell is always very scared, he always has the same dream, the endless and dark corridor along with the endless fall that always makes him wake up upset, sweating and afraid screaming like he was dying. Jane always has to run to the room to place dell in a hug, saying that he is well, that he is with him. that at first was a very bad problem but over time he knew how to overcome it. At first, Jane was sitting next to him on that wooden bench, holding his hand and giving him pampering to assure him that he is with him and that he will never leave him. And after a while jane and dell began to sleep together with dell hugging jane tightly as if when he was going to release it even for a few seconds, he would begin to fall into that endless hole again until his light goes out. But he doesn't want to fall, he only wants to be here, he wants to live, he wants to be here with jane and he never want to lets go of his hands again so everything is fine. Wherever these two go, no matter where they go, Jane never lets go of dell's hand. Dell can not help but feeling so loved, so appreciated, so loved and feels that for the first time in his life someone cares and at the same time this person cares a lot about his safety equally and now thanks to Jane he has friends who care about He too. Dell looks at Jane who walks very happily beside him holding his hand. This man next to him gave him a second chance in his life when everything seemed lost, he showed him a world to which he did not think he was going to live, he was like a miraculous bandage for a wound that did not seem to heal. And thanks to him, he can keep laughing, he can keep smiling, he can continue to enjoy the things that are yet to come, and he can keep walking with the person who learned to love with so much love that it is difficult for him to demonstrate. "Jane?" "What happens dell?" "Thank you ... Jane. Thank you for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did in doing so which ended in a boring rainy day. While I was writing, the idea of "lengthening it" a little went up to my mind, making the entire team fortress gang appear working in the restaurant mentioned while Jane helps dell overcome his problems in a row. But then I told myself that this is a lot of work.  
Maybe I will do it in the future. who knows. And the last thing. I have the story in español too if someone want to read it without reading with the help of a traductor. Let me know if you want that.


End file.
